Light at the End of the Tunnel
by That One Crazed Lunatic
Summary: Will-o'-the-Wisp was revived by the Man in the Moon, and the first person she meets is a man named Pitch Black. He wants her to team up with him, he just has to butter her up, per se. But what happens when she stumbles upon- almost literally- a boy named Nightlight? And what will happen when she gets chosen for a Guardian? Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1: Will-o'-the-Wisp

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so if I make a grammar mistake, mispell a word, etc., don't kill me! And I'm not all that great at summaries, but hey! I only joined just a little bit ago! ALSO, I have NOT read the Guardians of Childhood series all the way through, so don't be surprised if I make a mistake in the storyline, too! I can only do so much! HOWEVER, in order for my brilliant plot to work, I needed Nightlight to be immortal, so you can make up how he got his immortality back or if he stayed immortal! I don't care cuz I don't exactly have an explanation XD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Guardians of Childhood series or Rise of the Guardians! I only own my OC!**

**PS, my fonts and crap are all messed up, so if the double spacing and fonts are messed up, you know why.**

* * *

Chapter One: MiM Revives

A full moon shone brightly on the small town of Burgess. It seemed to peer down at them in a friendly way as they sleepily made their way to their cozy beds.

A stout man completely bald with only a single curl of golden hair paced around his office, which looked more like an observatory, for it had an enormous telescope and charts with hundreds of constellations. A blue balloon was locked in a cage, as if a precious treasure. This man's name was Tsar Lunar. A problem was arising in his usually jolly mind, merely a decade after it was taken care of. Frowning from stress, he peeked down the telescope to the planet Earth, for he was, quite literally, the Man in the Moon.

A girl had died earlier that evening. He knew she was capable of great things. Great things, indeed, but all she needed was his help.

A man- no, he looked more like a boy- stepped into the office/observatory. He had a soft silver glow, sloppy white hair, and pale green eyes. He carried a staff with a razor-sharp diamond on the tip, and was very thin in complexion. He had a gentle, caring face, but he was not to be crossed with. The Man in the Moon smiled warmly.

"Nightlight, my old friend, come join me," said Man in the Moon, or MiM for short.

"MiM, you called me here?" asked the boy called "Nightlight" quizzically. They could chat any other day; Tsar Lunar rarely ever calls to anyone unless it is serious. MiM's face went from warm to serious in a split second.

"We both know the Nightmare King is enhancing his Nightmares. I'm sure you've witnessed it from children's bedsides, Nightlight?" MiM said.

"No. If Pitch were anywhere near, I would impale him again," Nightlight said bitterly. He wasn't angry at MiM, but simply because that Pitch has been doing it right under his nose! "If he is planning anything, it has been going unseen for me and the Guardians."

MiM absentmindedly nodded and stroked his beardless chin. His expression, unreadable a second before, brightened.

"Nightlight," he began seriously. "There was a girl who died earlier tonight. Fourteen years old, at the most. A shame, she was so young. She guided her brother home using her lantern, even though she couldn't get to him herself."

Nightlight raised his eyebrows and asked, "Who is she?"

"I will find her name soon enough, but patience is needed. I may be able to revive her. Shall you watch?"

"Yes," Nightlight said casually, but was nearly shaking out of excitement.

MiM looked down the telescope one last time before fetching a staff. It was pure white with a crescent-shaped moon on top of it, and seemed to be glowing softly.

Nightlight watched with wide eyes as he aimed the staff towards Earth. A moonbeam shot out of the crescent and right onto the girl's corpse.

Down on earth, the shadows seemed to be shifting and stirring. One might think that they were delusional; shadows can't move unless the one making the shadow moves! But no, anyone that would be able to see it is sane as you or I, for out from the shadows stepped a man. He was tall and lithe with gloomy gray skin and hair slicked back into spikes. His robes were completely black except for a golden ring around the collar and waist. His eyes were golden rimmed with gray, like an eclipse. His thin lips curled into a wicked smile. He knew _exactly _what was going on.

The man took a small step forward, enough for MiM and Nightlight to see him, even though they were on the moon. MiM was shaking with rage and Nightlight lunged forward, as if to protect the girl, although he could do nothing.

The girl's corpse rid itself of all wounds and blemishes and slowly transformed. Once complete, she slowly floated into the air. Her eyes cracked open and immediately saw the moon. It was so _big _and so _bright_. She was no longer scared. The girl slowly descended onto the ground, where the grass tickled her feet. She took a moment to assess herself.

She was wearing a silken blue dress, the waist ending at the middle of her ribcage and the rumpled skirt falling to her knees. She bore no shoes and her skin was free of any blemishes, but it had a soft blue taint, and she seemed to glow. Her thin blue hair seemed to move slowly, as if in water, except slightly faster. Her sapphire-blue eyes shifted to a shattered lantern right next to her.

Using slow, robotic moves, she picked up the lantern. Somehow, the lantern repaired itself and the girl stared at it with awe. She prodded the wick and it immediately ignited in a blue flame. The man, still in the darkness, leaned in slightly.

Suddenly, a voice rang out in her head.

_Will-o'-the-Wisp._

She whirled around and her eyes darted around for any signs of life. Nothing but darkness, though she glowed her soft blue glow. She sat down, legs criss-cross, and stared at the lantern. The girl looked at her hands, wondering exactly how much power she held. She closed the palm of her hand, raised it into the air, opened it, and….

She let out a high-pitched shriek, enough for even the man's ears to hurt. The girl had opened the palm of her hand and blue balls of light flowed out from it, illuminating every dark corner. But that's not what scared her. Since the man's only hiding place was the darkness, he was revealed, and fright took over her instincts. The man didn't sit well with light, so he made a mental note to make their conversation quick.

The man's lips curled.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid."


	2. Chapter 2: Pitch Black

**Hey! I'm back with Chapter 2: Pitch Black! I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review and give me tips!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Guardians of Childhood series or Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Pitch Black

"Who-who are you?!" the girl demanded with more bravery than she thought she could muster. The man nearly laughed; he could sense her fear. It was so sweet- she didn't know where she was, who she was, who _he _was, and on top of that, she thought he was dangerous.

"My name, my dear, is Pitch Black," he said smoothly. "And what, exactly, is your name?"

What? A name? She didn't have one, did she? Wait, what about the voice that was in her head, was that it? Well, it's a strange name, but at least it's a start.

"Will-o'-the-Wisp." The words spilled out of her mouth.

_This girl is stranger than I thought, _the man thought.

"Quite a long name, if you ask me. I'm just going to call you: 'Wisp.'" Pitch said. Wisp noticed that he didn't ask permission to call her that.

"Oh, don't mind me, go explore. Go explore yourself and the area," Pitch said with a hint of slyness that made Wisp's grip on her lantern tighten. But, sure enough, she did wander away, with three of the balls of light trailing behind her.

A few balls of light remained with Pitch. He looked at them with great curiosity. They seemed to be surrounded by… vapor? And were they whispering? That means that they must be wisps.

_A rare ability, indeed. I've only seen a few of these… _Pitch thought, almost with jealousy, clasping his hands behind his back.

* * *

Wisp wandered the forest with her… what were they? She didn't know. She would name them later. They seemed to be… whispering things to her. The closer she listened, she could tell what they were saying.

"_Wiiiisp… wiiiisp…._" their haunting whispers carried to her ears. Not only were they creepy, they were strangely comforting.

Suddenly her foot slipped off of a short cliff, and she was falling… falling… falling… until-

Wisp wasn't falling anymore. She cringed, expecting a blow, but it never came. She… she was flying! She hovered in the air before ascending to the skies, not knowing how to fully control this new ability.

Wisp finally caught on of how to steer, and aimed towards a tiny town. Laughing and whooping, she swooped down and landed very, _very _roughly (eventually ending up on her hands and knees, and tripping over herself).

Giggling like a little girl, she stood up and brushed her already-rumpled skirt off. Luckily the black shorts underneath her dress kept her from… well, _showing off_, per se.

She walked to the nearest man, who was sitting on a bench and appeared to be waiting for a bus.

"Sir? Excuse me, could you tell me- hello?" Wisp began, but he appeared not to be paying attention. Wisp scoffed. How rude! Ignoring newcomers!

"Sir? Sir!" Wisp called, but no matter what she said, he still stared off into the distance, occasionally checking his watch anxiously.

Wisp's patience was gone. She went to tap the man's shoulder, but with a horrifying wrench of her gut, her hand went straight through him.

"… S-Sir?" Wisp asked, going to tap him again, but he didn't respond and her hand went through him again.

"Hello? _Hello?!_" Wisp called through the city, hoping- _praying_- that someone would notice her. But no one did. No matter how many times she would try to tap someone's shoulder, or call out to them, she got the same reaction. She finally gave up and took to the skies, tears streaming down her eyes. Why wipe them away? It wasn't like anyone could see her. Wisp landed back at the clearing, this time only staggering a bit when she landed. Hot tears spilled down her eyes and her blue glow flickered slightly.

Pitch watched from the shadows as she wept. He understood what she was going through. It was tough, being alone. No one to reach out to. No one to talk to. He was older than the Man in the Moon and he was alone for centuries after the Dark Ages ended.

Wisp couldn't see him, but she could tell that he was there. Wisp sniffled and decided to speak.

"Why can't they see me?" she blurted.

Pitch realized that she was talking to him and stepped out of the darkness to where half of his face was visible.

"Because they don't believe in us," Pitch answered, scowling.

"… Us?" Wisp said questioningly.

"Yes. They cannot see me, either." Pitch said, his face unreadable.

"They have to believe in you in order to see you. But, instead, _I'm_ just wrote off as a bad dream! It's the Guardians who get to be believed in!" Pitch's voice suddenly filled with hate, which made Wisp get gooseflesh.

"Who, exactly, are the Guardians?" Wisp asked gently.

Pitch tilted his head. "Nor- Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost."

Pitch's words crawled with hatred and envy so much that Wisp bit her lip to prevent from asking why he hated them so much.

"Oh,"

There was a very awkward pause before Pitch spoke up.

"I have business to attend to," Pitch said shortly. The next thing Wisp knew, he was gone.

Nightlight, who was still watching with MiM, stood up. Even though he was already very pale, he seemed to have grown paler. MiM pursed his lips before speaking.

"Nightlight- go down on Earth and watch over her," MiM said.

Nightlight nodded and left the office.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter things should be getting more interesting! It might take a little bit to really start up the story, but I'm trying and going through a bit of writer's block for chapter four! I also finally fixed my fonts and double spacing issue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Visitor

**Hallo! I is back with Chapter Three: Mystery Visitor! Things are going to start heating up from now on, and I hope you enjoy! Chapter four might take a day or two more, so please be patient!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Guardians of Childhood or Rise of the Guardians! I only own my OC, which is Will-o'-the-Wisp!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Mystery Visitor

Wisp stood up. Maybe, in the mean time, she could practice her abilities. Clutching her lantern, she took to the skies.

Wisp looked down at the forest that bordered part of the town and sighed. She would have to get used to being alone. But something in her gut told her she wasn't alone. The way that the moon seemed to grow bigger when she arose almost made her feel like… like someone else was there. As if the moon actually cared about her. And what about that man, Pitch Black? He knew what it felt like; the pain in his voice was slightly palpable. He also spoke of those "Guardians," would they help her? Were they invisible? All of her worries buzzed around in her head like a hive of angry bees while she simply stared down at the town.

Wisp decided to go back to the clearing she found herself in. Maybe that Pitch-Black-man was back from his "business." Wisp skidded to a stop, made a U-turn, and-

_Crash!_

Wisp and whoever she crashed into went toppling to the ground. She was too stunned to scream. Wisp hit a few leafy branches before landing on the ground, the mystery person landing around ten feet away from her.

The mystery person and Wisp groaned simultaneously. Luckily, it was nothing serious, maybe a few bruises. Wisp brought her head up to see a very strange person, indeed.

The person looked like he was just a boy. He had sloppy silvery hair and let off a silver glow. He wielded a staff with a razor-sharp end and seemed to be wearing armor with glowing orbs. He was extremely thin and slightly short in complexion. His pale green eyes looked over her.

"Hi," Nightlight began awkwardly. He wasn't used to starting up conversations- he is very shy.

"Hello," Wisp replied with equal awkwardness. Who _was _he? "M-My name is Will-o'-the-Wisp."  
_Aha! She _is _the girl MiM sent me for! _Nightlight silently cheered inside his head. He usually did not find someone that quickly.

"I'm Nightlight," Nightlight said, reaching for his staff and standing up. Wisp grabbed her lantern and followed suite. When there was an awkward pause, Wisp spoke up.

"You can just call me Wisp, if you'd like."

Nightlight raised his eyebrows. An odd nickname, but then again, his name was stranger.

A thought came to Wisp's head and she said it aloud.

"Why were you following me?"

Nightlight's pale face reddened, not knowing what to say. Wisp tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"Well…" Nightlight began slowly. "It's complicated," he said shortly.

"Then explain," Wisp demanded. Nightlight chuckled dryly.

"I'll explain _later_. You wouldn't believe me, or understand," Nightlight said, ending all discussion.

"Okay. Second question: how come you can see me?" Wisp asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"Because I'm just like you," Nightlight said. Wisp raised her eyebrows and before she could ask, he cut across her, "I have strange abilities, too."

Wisp hated him being that cryptic, but she pressed on with the questions, walking alongside Nightlight.

"Why do you glow?" Wisp asked, cocking her head. Nightlight laughed.

"Why do _you _glow?" Nightlight retaliated.

"I don't really know," Wisp said hollowly.

"Me, neither," Nightlight said, cracking a crooked grin. Wisp returned the favor.

"Can I ask another question?" Wisp asked. She still has a million questions, but she shouldn't annoy him, so she will ask more later. He probably had things to do, unlike her.

"You just did," Nightlight said jokingly. Wisp rolled her eyes in a friendly way.

"Who is Pitch Black?"

Nightlight's grin faded. Did she not know that he was the Boogeyman?

"You ask a lot of questions," Nightlight said, chuckling hollowly.

"Pitch Black is the Boogeyman," Nightlight finished.

Wisp, feeling that he didn't want to explain more, simply said: "Oh."

Nightlight stopped walking, staring off into a distance. He glanced up at the moon which seemed to flicker. After an awkward pause, Nightlight cleared his throat.

"I, er, have to go… visit someone," Nightlight said awkwardly, but truthfully.

"Oh- um- okay," Wisp said. She wouldn't ask him who. That was his own business.

"Bye," Nightlight said. And with that, he took off, leaving Wisp feel somewhat lonely. She continued to the clearing.

From the shadows, Pitch grimaced. That _couldn't _be good.

* * *

**All right! That's it for now! Hope you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing is Simple

**Hi! I'm back with Chapter Four: Nothing is Simple! Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Guardians of Childhood or Rise of the Guardians! I only own my own OC!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Nothing is Simple

Nightlight soared back up to the moon, thinking their conversation over again. So, Pitch didn't tell her that he was the Boogeyman….

Nightlight reached MiM's office, feeling slightly distracted. He opened the door and there stood MiM, who was pacing until he heard the doorknob turn.

Nightlight walked in and his eyes lit up.

"Nightlight, my friend! Come, sit." MiM gestured over to a plush, cushiony seat. "Any big news?"

Nightlight sat down, sinking slightly whenever he sat in the seat. He leaned his staff on the side of the chair and looked at MiM. His pale green eyes seemed slightly distracted.

"Well…" he began slowly. "Her name is Will-o'-the-Wisp, but you can call her 'Wisp.' I doubt Wisp is teamed up with Pitch; she didn't even know he was the Boogeyman. He must be keeping everything to himself, 'cause she had _tons _of questions-" Nightlight began speaking rapidly, but was cut off by MiM chuckling.

"Nightlight, how do you know all this?" MiM laughed.

Nightlight paused before realizing, like a punch in the gut, that he was supposed to watch over her, not make acquaintances.

"We met," he said shortly.

MiM chuckled even more, "I told you to _watch over _her, not _meet _her."

Blood rushed to Nightlight's pale face and he bit his lip.

"Oh, gosh, MiM, I'm so sorry, you see, she ran into-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" MiM said reassuringly. Nightlight's face went back to its usual pale form.

After Nightlight left a few minutes later, MiM sat in a chair and pondered and pondered. About Wisp. About Nightlight. About Pitch. About the Guardians. About Wisp _being _a Guardian.

MiM sighed and laid his back against the cushion. _Nothing _was simple anymore.

* * *

Wisp clutched her lantern tightly while meandering back to the clearing. For some reason, that lantern gave her a sense of protection, kind of like how the moon did whenever she first found herself. When she finally reached the clearing, she held the lantern up high.

"Hello? Mister Pitch Black?" she called through the darkness. To her surprise, Pitch stepped out, his golden eyes focusing on her.

"I'm here," he said curtly.

"You didn't tell me you were the Boogeyman!" The words flew out of Wisp's mouth before she realized what she said. Pitch paused before speaking.

"Stupid girl. You would've been afraid if I told you what I was before I hardly knew your name, myself," Pitch snarled.

Wisp shifted uneasily. She supposed that was true, but she still felt… betrayed, almost. There was a very meaningful pause.

"… I'm sorry," Wisp finally said.

"Forget it," Pitch said icily.

There was another pause. Wisp blinked.

"Pitch," Wisp began seriously. "I have a few questions, and you are going to answer them."  
Pitch got an offended look on his face. How _dare _she give orders to _the king of nightmares!_

Pitch paused before finally answering.

"Fine. But there is a limit," Pitch said sourly.

"What are those 'Guardians' you and…" Wisp paused. He didn't need to know about Nightlight. "… _you _mentioned?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes. That explanation would involve mentioning MiM, the wretched man who caused all of his failures, and Nightlight, the _little_ _boy _who caused him years worth of pain and being trapped. As much as he didn't want to answer, Wisp had a steely look on her face and was determined to get an explanation.

Pitch sighed, finally giving in.

"The Guardians-" (Pitch said with a sneer) "- are immortal people who protect wonder, hope, dreams, memories, and fun in children. _They're _the reason why I'm never seen," Pitch finished stiffly.

"And what do you protect?" Wisp pressed on, leaning in slightly.

"Fear," Pitch responded.

Wisp leaned back. She was satisfied… for now. She put her lantern in her right hand and began to walk away. Pitch chuckled.

"And where, exactly, are you going?" Pitch asked sarcastically

"Away," Wisp said simply. She had no intentions of going back to the town.

_Maybe, _Wisp thought, her hopes rising, _I'll run into Nightlight on the way to nowhere._

And with that, she left Pitch standing hopelessly confused in the clearing.

* * *

**That's it for now! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Chosen One

**Hai! I is back with Chapter Five: The "Chosen One"! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Guardians of Childhood or Rise of the Guardians! I only own my own OC!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

The "Chosen One"

Nicholas St. North sat in his beautiful, ice-sculpture-filled office. The yetis and elves worked diligently outside of his office- he could hear them yelling commands and the sounds of noisemaking toys. Although things were going smoothly in toy-making, he could tell something was wrong. He could feel it. In his _belly!_

Sighing, North stood up and went to the Globe. He had to check everything, to make sure his instincts were wrong and everything was in order. Sure enough, the axis was aligned to the season, the equator's temperatures were average, and the tectonic plates were fine. No problems with the Globe, at least.

But that made North even more anxious.

He stroked his white beard, his icy-blue eyes sweeping the workshop. He hadn't felt this way in a while- a decade ago. But if you're as old as North, that feels like a blink of an eye.

A horrible thought occurred: what if the problem was Pitch? What if he was scheming something as we speak? If North knew Pitch, he was probably doing everything he could to make himself more powerful.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed in his mind.

_Call the other Guardians._

North nearly tripped over one of his elves. It was the _Man in the Moon! _He thundered to the lever, twisted it, and pushed down.

The effects were immediate; aurora borealis encased the Globe and flowed out of the roof, all over the world.

After several agonizing minutes, the rest of the Guardians, E. Aster Bunnymund, Queen Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Jack Frost were all gathered at the Pole, all except Jack yelling at North about how busy they were, how they were being swamped with work, and how much they need to get done.

"I know, I know, but Manny wanted you here!" North's thickly-accented voice echoed over theirs. They were all silenced. Except Bunny.

"Mate, I don't have time for this!" Bunny argued.

"Manny wanted you here, and if that is what he wants, then he _will_ have it," North said firmly. Sandy made a sand image of children, meaning he still had many children to give dreams to.

"Sandy, I know, but Manny wants us here!" North said, his patience thinning. Didn't they know that if the Man in the Moon wanted them there, it was important?

Suddenly, a moonbeam shone through a skylight right onto the bickering Guardians' faces. They squinted until they saw the moon, in which their eyes widened. It had been merely a decade since MiM needed them, something had to be seriously wrong if he needed them again so soon. Jack gaped, never having seen the moon do this before. He was at a complete loss for words, as well as the other Guardians. North was the one to speak up.

"Man in Moon! What is big news?" North said to the moon as if it were an old friend.

The moonbeam contracted and aimed itself onto a circular tile with the letter "G" on it. A bad feeling grew in the pit of North's stomach. A new Guardian? Now? Only ten years after they took care of Pitch? This had to be serious, if the children were in danger. The tile split open and out from under the tile arose a crystal connected to what looked like a meteorite. The Guardian Stone.

"MiM is choosing a new Guardian…." Tooth said breathlessly, her iridescent feathers bristling.

All the Guardians could do was gape while the light shining in the crystal started to straighten into a humanoid figure. Finally, after much suspense, it revealed a figure with straight hair and a dress whose waist ends at the middle of the ribcage and the skirt falling to her knees, a lantern in her left hand. There was a long pause, broken by the Winter Spirit, himself.

"Who _is _that?" Jack spoke up, stunned. North shook his head, not taking his eyes off of the figure.

"I dunno…." North breathed.

"Whoever she is, she's our next Guardian," Tooth said lightly.

"But, crikey, she's a complete stranger! How are we supposed to find her when we don't even know her bloody name?" Bunny shouted.

Just then, a voice rang out in all of their heads, as if answering his question.

_Will-o'-the-Wisp._

All of their eyes widened and they looked bewildered, questioning if the one next to them heard it. Sure enough, they did, and Tooth spoke shrilly.

"Guys, do you think that's her name?"

"Who knows? It could mean anything," Jack responded.

"Calm down, everyone!" North bellowed over the chatter. "Sandy, Jack, will you look for this girl while you work?"

Sandy nodded and Jack replied with a simple: "Sure." Bunny hated the way Jack sounded so casual when the Man in the Moon spoke to them, and on top of that, they were _getting a new Guardian._ But he didn't say anything, and within a few moments, all the Guardians dispersed to find the girl called Will-o'-the-Wisp.

* * *

Nightlight sat next to a child's bedside, concerned. The Sandman was late. It worried Nightlight of what could be keeping him. After all, it was 9:15 PM, and Sandy usually started creating dreams at around 9:00 PM. He put his staff on his shoulder and waited, fear growing.

_Stop it, _he told himself, _Your fear only makes Pitch stronger._

Just then, a golden strand of Dreamsand made its way through the window, and Nightlight sighed in relief and bliss. The dreams Sandman could make were usually peaceful to watch. And the way the children smiled in their sleep….

This child's dream consisted of playing with a small dog. The child laughed as the puppy crawled onto her, and the little girl shifted in her sleep. Nightlight leaned in, enjoying the child's soft grin.

That's when it happened.

The Dreamsand started turning black, corrupting the dream and the puppy turned into a giant, three-headed dog-monster. The dog began to grow, and Nightlight jolted up, grabbing his razor-sharp staff. What in the name of the moon was going on?

The Nightmare came to life and glared daggers at Nightlight. It was completely black but with piercing gold eyes. Snarling and slobbering, it charged at him, but Nightlight was quicker. He threw the staff forward straight into its chest and the Nightmare disappeared.

Nightlight panted. Something was terribly wrong, indeed. It had Pitch written all over it. He needed to tell MiM that instant. He flew out of the window and looked towards the moon.

Something flickered in his peripheral vision.

Nightlight stopped and looked down. There, walking alone and glowing, was Will-o'-the-Wisp. What was she doing? Nightlight would figure it out. He flew down and gently touched the ground. He hid behind a tree and watched Wisp. She was just… walking. Nightlight leaned in, careful not to let his light clash with hers. When she didn't notice, he darted to another tree. Then another. Then another.

This went on for several minutes. She would simply walk and Nightlight would follow. But when Nightlight wasn't careful of where he was stepping, he tripped.

Nightlight let out a grunt and his staff flew away from his grip, making even more noise. Wisp turned around and raised her eyebrows when she saw Nightlight, his cheeks flushed and looking up guiltily at her. But then, Wisp did the oddest thing.

_She laughed._

"What's so funny?" Nightlight asked stubbornly.

"You keep following me," Wisp said, stifling the rest of her snickers.

Nightlight stood up and fetched his staff, not knowing how to respond. Wisp put her hands on her hip.

"Can't you just greet me like a friend instead of stalking me?" Wisp said jokingly. Nightlight's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Wisp cut across him.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't mind."

Nightlight cocked his head. "You don't?"  
"Nah, it's fine. Besides, it's nice to have a little company," Wisp said thoughtfully.

"I suppose that's true," Nightlight agreed, nodding. There was a very pregnant pause. Nightlight blinked and cleared his throat.

"I-I have to go," Nightlight said shortly. Wisp's glow flickered.

"Where do you keep running off to?" Wisp asked curiously.

"I told you: I'll explain later," Nightlight said, straightening up. Wisp scowled.

With that, Nightlight soared into the sky, seeming to go straight up. Wisp sighed, putting her lantern in her left hand and going back to the clearing.

Before even Wisp knew it, she was asleep on the hard ground.

* * *

In his observatory/office, MiM just got done looking down the telescope. He was watching Nightlight and Wisp with great interest. Of course, he couldn't tell what they were saying, but he knew that they were friends. He liked watching them chat. MiM could tell that they trusted each other, even though they only met twice.

A thought that came to his head made him grin: what if they _liked _each other? No, they couldn't possibly think about that so soon, in which they didn't. But the thought of Nightlight finding love made MiM chuckle softly.

The doorknob twisting interrupted MiM's thoughts. Nightlight strode in, his trusty staff at his side.

"MiM! You were right about those Nightmares! They-they _came to life! _I promise, if I get my hands on Pitch, I'll- I'll-"

"Nightlight, Nightlight, slow down!" MiM chuckled. "It will be fine. I promise."

Nightlight rubbed his face. The shadows under his eyes seemed to become more visible. "You're right- I'm exhausted," he said honestly, letting the tiredness take over. He, almost instinctively, sat in the cushiony chair and it was all he could not to fall asleep.

MiM looked at the way his eyes were closed, but he was still conscious. He could tell because Nightlight still had a tight grip on his staff. Or did he always sleep that way? Although they were very close, some things remained a mystery between them.

MiM decided that they could talk later. Besides, Nightlight probably hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. MiM extinguished all the lights and let Nightlight sleep. His glow dimmed with sleep, but was never put out completely.

MiM shut the door and whispered, "Sleep tight, Nightlight."


	6. Chapter 6: Wisps and Sand

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter Six: Wisps and Sand! Sorry, this chapter took longer than expected! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Guardians of Childhood series or Rise of the Guardians! I only own my own OC!**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Wisps and Sand

The Sandman and his Dreamsand-cloud floated over the small town of Burgess. Funny, Sandy always seemed drawn back to this place, just like Jack. Too many things happened here, he supposed. The defeat of Pitch and the birthplace of Jack Frost made him feel… connected, somehow.

Sandman spread his Dreamsand all over town. They passed through windows and created wonderful, happy dreams for the children. Ah, his job was so blissful. Giving dreams to children, promoting wonder and hope in them. If only Pitch were nonexistent….

Something blue flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned. There, on the border of the forest, was a small blue ball of light.

Curiosity exploded in his brain and he felt had no choice but to go towards it. Cautiously, Sandy summoned a whip in one hand and left the other free to touch it. He floated downwards and started towards the little ball of blue light.

Once he got closer, Sandy could see that it was surrounded by a bluish vapor. Or was it made completely from vapor? He would find out. Ever so slowly, he reached out, mesmerized, to touch it. Just before his finger made the connection, it disappeared.

Sandy leaned back. The thing obviously didn't want to be touched, he should've known. Just before he walked away, another ball of blue vapor/light appeared some distance away.

Sandy smiled. This was going to be the excursion of the night.

* * *

The balls of light seemed to go on forever- no matter how many times he would find one and attempt to touch it, it would disappear and another would take its place in a different area. He had never took the time to explore the forest before- he was always too busy. Of course, Sandy knew the town well, but no one ever slept in the woods.

Several twists and turns went by and, after half an hour, was led to a clearing.

The oddest sight is what Sandy saw: a young girl, probably barely a teenager, was sleeping in the middle of the clearing. She had a blue dress on and had dyed her hair blue. She appeared to be letting off a dim glow. Was that even possible? He could tell she was having a dreamless sleep; no Dreamsand glittered above her head. At least that was something he could fix. But something seemed strangely… familiar… about the girl. Although Sandy had never met her before, he _knew _that he had seen her somewhere.

Sandy summoned Dreamsand and sprinkled it on her head and her eyes.

The effect was immediate, to Sandy's pleasure. The blob of Dreamsand started taking shapes and forms, and formed into two humanoid figures, one looking like her and the other like an incredibly thin boy who wielded a staff. They were just… talking.

This went on for a few minutes. They would simply sit and move their mouths. The girl in the dream nudged the boy playfully, as if she had just heard a mean joke. Their eyes met, they stared, and….

The dream turned into a nightmare, consisting of a tall, lithe figure impaling the boy with an enormous scythe. Although he couldn't hear it, he could see the girl wailing and shrieking. The lithe man enclosed the girl in his arms and soon was smothered in his robes.

All of the Dreamsand turned black and Sandy felt a stab of surprise. The figure grew and came to life, but before it could even take in its surroundings, Sandy placed his hand on it.

_You are not real. You are not true. You are nothing._

The spell had seemed to be more difficult to perform, but the Fearsand turned to Dreamsand, and oddly enough, it didn't go back above the girl's head. Sandy looked curiously over to the girl to find her wide awake, wide-eyed, and, if it was possible, paler than he had first saw her as. Sandy could tell that she was terrified.

Sandy suddenly recognized her. The lantern, the rumpled dress, the bare feet… yes! This was the girl who was chosen for the newest Guardian! Will-o'-the-Wisp! Sandy jumped up and smiled to the moon, which seemed to glow brighter in response. He made a figure of a girl from Dreamsand, followed by a question mark.

"… My name?" Wisp asked, puzzled. Sandy nodded excitedly.

"Will-o'-the-Wisp," Wisp said. It was confirmed- she truly was the girl.

Sandy showed Wisp some of his sand, then made a figure of a man.

"Oh! You're… Sandman?" Wisp asked, furrowing her brow. Her previously blanched face began to regain some color. Sandy nodded.

"Pleasure to be your acquaintance," Wisp said politely. Sandy nodded as if to say: "Yours, too."

Wisp had no clue who this man was, but it was clear that she decided to trust him. Sandy asked her several questions about herself, a few she couldn't get, despite his obvious symbols, and he learned a little bit about her. Her name was Will-o'-the-Wisp, she doesn't quite know where she is, and she is _very _confused. She asked Sandy a few questions, but his symbols couldn't quite answer. Maybe, just maybe, Sandy and the rest of the Guardians could answer some of her questions.

Sandy abruptly stood up and took Wisp's wrist.

"Wait, wait, wait, where are we going?" Wisp asked frantically, her glow flickering. Sandy didn't respond, which made Wisp more antsy.

All of a sudden, Sandy summoned golden sand and made a… what was it? A cloud? "Cloud" seemed to be the only word to describe it. He and Wisp flew on it in the direction Wisp thought was north.

Wisp absolutely loved the view- the sky seemed bigger, the town seemed smaller, and the wind whipping across her face made her feel more free than she had ever felt in her two-day life.

They flew for what felt like a few minutes before a coldness that seemed to seep into Wisp's bones fell upon them. Wisp immediately got gooseflesh and shivered. Sandy remained perfectly fine; he had a coat that seemed to be made of sand and he was somewhat used to the North Pole.

Something over the horizon caught Wisp's attention. It looked like… a building? No, it had the size of a mansion! And it was built in the middle of nowhere! _Who could possibly live out here? _Wisp thought vaguely.

They started to get closer, and the size of the enormous creation seemed to grow. The wind whipping on Wisp's cheeks turned them rosy red, and she hoped that they would stop or go back soon. The creation seemed to be made completely from wood, which astonished Wisp even more.

That's when realization hit her like a punch in the gut.

It was Santa's workshop.

* * *

**That's it for now! Don't be afraid to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Guardians

**Hey, guys! I'm back with Chapter Seven: The Guardians! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood! I only own my own OC!**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The Guardians

Pitch paced around his lair, smirking maliciously. _Finally,_ his Nightmares were becoming more hellish by the minute and they could be produced without him even knowing!

Pitch let out an icy-cold cackle that echoed through his lonely lair. The only noise there ever is in there is the creaking of the iron cages that slowly swung back and forth . Day in, day out. Pitch could no longer hear them; ten years with those cages makes you practically deaf to them.

Pitch's gaze shifted to the globe, which was still supplied with many believers for the Guardians. But they were going out, slowly and steadily. He knew it. He could feel the power arising within his chest where his heart would be.

If he had one.

Pitch watched two lights go out, deep in thought. He thought about having Wisp for an alliance and scowled, which revealed the true hollowness of his face. Wisp could possibly be infatuated with that tiny reed of a boy. On top of that, that tiny reed of a boy caused Pitch years of imprisonment in that wretched cave!

Letting out a hiss of annoyance at the memory, Pitch swept through his realm like a malevolent bat, his robes billowing behind him. If Wisp knew they could not visit each other, then that could ruin the entire plan. After all, Nightlight was her only true friend. Pitch didn't make that good of a first- or second, for that matter- impression.

Letting out a sigh, he retreated to his private quarters. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way around that particular predicament.

* * *

Wisp gaped. _This was the North Pole! And _that _was Santoff Claussen's workshop!_

Sandy smirked at his work. He had been the one to find the next Guardian, and she looked like she was enjoying the view. _Now, to take her to North…._

Sandy and Wisp entered through the skylight. The inside was just how Wisp had imagined it to be, even though she imagined elves making toys, and not yetis. But who cares? This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!

Sandy dreamily floated down onto the floor, whereas Wisp, not fully capable of her abilities yet, floated down and staggered a little bit before steadying herself. She didn't like the way the yetis and elves were shifting their gaze skeptically in her direction. But, since Wisp was with Sandy, they didn't say a thing. Sandy weaved through the yetis with ease, knowing how to walk through them without interfering with their toy making. Wisp, on the other hand, accidentally tripped over a firetruck, breaking the ladder off. The yeti let out a yelp. It had taken him a while to perfect that one truck. Wisp cringed and apologized over and over, but the yeti still reacted negatively. Seeing it as a hint to move on, she quickly scampered behind Sandy.

Sandy led Wisp to North's office and rapped on the door. Almost immediately, the door was opened by a truly strange person.

The man was wearing candy apple red for a shirt and charcoal grey for pants. He had a long beard, dark gray eyebrows, and shocking icy-blue eyes. But that wasn't the strange part. The man was nearly twice Wisp's height, and probably at least triple her small complexion.

The man beamed down at Sandman.

"Sandy! What is big news?" Wisp noticed that he had a thick Russian accent.  
Sandy rapidly made symbols that Wisp didn't have enough time to decipher.

"… Wait… who is this?" the man's smile started to fade as Sandy made even more symbols.

The man's smile returned as he looked to Wisp.

"Your name is Will-Wisp, no?"  
"Will-o'-the-Wisp," Wisp quietly corrected the man. "But- but you can call me: 'Wisp.'"

"Well, Wispy, do you know who I am?"

"Santoff Claussen!" Wisp burst out much louder than she had anticipated. Her face flushed a moment after. But North simply laughed.

"And I'm sure you've met Sandy?" North indicated to Sandman. Wisp nodded without words. North paused before speaking again.

"If you are really Will-o'-the-Wisp, then you need to meet the other Guardians," North said gently, as if it would hurt her. Wisp wondered why- she didn't think anyone could take offense to that comment.

North soon walked away, not waiting for a response. The Guardians had to come as soon as possible.

Wisp goggled at the aurora borealis when North turned the lever. It seemed to have spread out from the North Pole to all over the world, in which it did.

Within minutes, the Big Five were all at the Pole, at first complaining to North, but then catching the eye of that odd girl in the blue dress, then fell silent. They knew who it was.

* * *

Nightlight's eyes cracked open, and instantly his glow started to brighten. He sat up and his back made a popping sound. Where, exactly, was he?

His eyes adjusted, and he realized he had fallen asleep in MiM's office.

How long has he been here? Did Pitch attack? Is he making more Nightmares? And what about Wisp? Was she okay?

Nightlight had no clue why he was worrying about Wisp; she could probably take care of herself, right? But there was still that instinct in his heart that told him that it was his duty to protect her from the Lord of Nightmares.

Nightlight stood up, using his staff to help him stand. He opened the door to MiM's office, leaving the door ajar so MiM knew that he had left and jetted down to earth.

It didn't take as long as usual- before he knew it, he was passing through thin clouds. It was about mid-afternoon, so it would be fairly difficult to find Wisp without her glow to guide Nightlight.

Nightlight soared over Burgess, but to his dismay, he never found Wisp. Not in the city nor the forest. A pinprick of dread began to grow within him. What if something happened to Wisp? What if something hurt her? What if that something was Pitch? Nightlight bit his lip. Of course, he had only flown _above _the forest, the trees could've concealed here.

Sighing, Nightlight floated down into a clearing.

Nightlight looked around at his surroundings- trees and grass and flowers.

Nightlight walked through the forest, searching for Wisp and even deciding to call out her name a few times. He had better be careful; he remembered when he saw Pitch when Wisp had first been revived.

Fear began to root itself in Nightlight's brain, a feeling that he couldn't shake off. But he had to continue.

A twig snapped and Nightlight whirled around, staff at the ready.

Nightlight's face turned stark-white and he nearly cried out, for standing before Nightlight stood the Boogeyman.

* * *

**That's it for now! Don't be afraid to leave a review!**

**EDIT: Hey, I will be taking a bit longer for each chapter now, maybe once a week. HOWEVER, in a few weeks, school will be starting and that will even decrease, possibly. The other reason being that I am working on a _Super Paper Mario _fanfiction. So if you like SPM, prepare thyself, for I have an idea so crazy that it just might work! Seeya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows Versus Light

**Hello! I'm back with Chapter Eight: Shadows Versus Light! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series! I only own my OC!**

* * *

Chapter Eight:  
Shadows versus Light

The Boogeyman had watched Nightlight search for something he couldn't tell he was looking for. He simply prowled the woods, scanning every inch and surface he could find. Then Nightlight started to call out Wisp's name, and he couldn't help but grimace. So, _that _was what he was looking for….

Pitch hadn't intended to be caught- in fact, he startled himself when he snapped the twig. But he had better play along; after all, he was probably preparing to duel him, by the looks of it.

Pitch let out an icy-cold laugh, though it didn't seem humorous. In fact, it sounded more like a roar of rage and recognition. But Pitch remained with his teasing demeanor.

"Greetings," Pitch addressed in a way that was anything but welcoming.

"What are you doing here?" Nightlight demanded. His fear was divine: it wasn't _of _Pitch, it was for someone else. Pitch could sense his fear.

_The children, perhaps. _Pitch thought.

"So I am not allowed to go anywhere, now?" Pitch replied, chuckling. Nightlight's grip tightened on his staff so his knuckles whitened, though Pitch didn't notice; his hands were pale as it was.

"You're not going to attack me for wandering in the woods, are you?" Pitch said in a melodic voice. "After all, I have a freedom to go where I please."

There was a _crash!_, like two metal swords clashing on one another. Pitch had his enormous trademark scythe and hand, and Nightlight was landing cat-like on his feet, having just attempted to attack Pitch. It was on.

* * *

The Guardians argued among themselves, now oblivious to a weary-looking Wisp. Bunny had started something to do with a lot of eggs to finish up, and North had replied with some snide comment, and a small form of hell broke loose. Jack was the only one who actually noticed Wisp looking quite exasperated. He shrugged as if to say: "Sorry about them."

But Wisp had pretty much had it. She just wanted to go back to that clearing and figure out why she was here. She wanted to talk to Nightlight. She wanted to know why the moon spoke to her. So, before anyone could say another word, Wisp was gone.

Wisp flew out the skylight, and instantly began shivering. She hugged herself , but it wasn't much use. The cold was too fierce. She flew as fast as she could, and within a few moments, she was flying over an ocean, and it gradually became warmer.

She flew over all of the places she and Sandy flew over, occasionally slowing to look at some of the places she particularly liked, but never stopped.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the border of Burgess.

* * *

Nightlight and Pitch fought like cats and dogs, except much worse. Pitch was skilled, Nightlight knew; the great General Kozmotis Pitchiner would never, ever go down without a fight. He could nimbly dodge Nightlight's attacks, despite the weight of the scythe, and suddenly attempt to bring it down on his head, Nightlight barely being able to dodge it. They fought for several minutes, none of them noticing that the sun was going down. It was absolutely _exhausting_, but Pitch seemed just as energetic as he was from the beginning of the duel. Nightlight's stamina was slowly wearing down. It began to show when Pitch finally nicked his cheek and blood trickled from his face.

Pitch had been used to this intensive fighting- he was a former general, for the moon's sake! He worked with those heavy weapons daily for hours at a time. Only on those days had he been exhausted enough to collapse on any kind of surface and fall asleep.

Pitch smirked at Nightlight taking large gulps of air. He could do him in, any moment now. Using all his might, Pitch swung the scythe at Nightlight faster than he had ever in his life.

Blood splashed onto the ground and Nightlight crumpled to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut, exhausted and still clutching his staff. His glow dimmed a considerable amount as the red bodily fluids made a puddle around him. The moon was out and it seemed to flicker….

Pitch put his foot on Nightlight's chest in a superior manner, grinning wickedly. This was it. He was a goner, for sure. Nightlight prayed to MiM that Wisp would be kept safe, and the children would be brave and hopeful and strong, and most of all, he would be avenged one day.

Pitch let out a cackle of triumph. Victory was sweet.

"Any last words, oh, what's your name? Nightlight?"

Nightlight's eyes suddenly turned white and glowed as bright and radiant as the sun. He began to float towards the moon. Pitch fell over and let out an agonizing shriek. He felt like his body was on fire. It was torture. He was not supposed to be in light. _What on earth was happening?_

Nightlight's mouth opened and sang out in a sweet, comforting tone as he floated towards the moon.

_Night light, bright light._

_Sweet dreams I bestow._

_Sleep tight, all night._

_Forever I will glow._

Then, as soon as it had began, all went dark, as it was nighttime.

* * *

Wisp inhaled the crisp scent of pine trees. The forest had a certain smell, caused by pine trees. Wisp loved it. She loved everything about it. It felt like home.

All of a sudden, everything went bright. What? It was nighttime. It was supposed to be dark!

Then, she calmed down immediately as a sweet singing voice caressed her ears. It seemed to calm every soul in Burgess.

_Night light, bright light._

_Sweet dreams I bestow._

_Sleep tight, all night._

_Forever I will glow._

Then, as if nothing happened at all, it returned back to darkness.

Wait a minute. She had known that voice. It sounded exactly like-

Nightlight.

Her eyes lit up and she glowed slightly brighter. She took off in the direction of the voice like a bullet.

She skidded to a stop when she saw a person next to a puddle of blood. He was in dark robes with a golden ring around the neck and waist, his hair was slicked into spikes, and he had gloomy gray skin. Except, he seemed a lot paler than usual. He was supported by one hand, one hand caressing the side of his head and the other trembling, supporting him on the ground. He was letting out sharp gasps of air, as if in pain.

Pitch.

Wisp immediately ran over to him and gently touched his back. He didn't seem to notice. Shakily, he picked himself up and stood up. He was carrying himself with confidence, but it was clear that he was shaken to the core. He towered over her and Wisp cautiously asked, "Are- are you… all right?"

"Fine," came the curt and slightly shaky reply, even though it was obviously a lie.

"Are you su-"

"I said I'm _fine!_"

A ringing silence fell between the two. Pitch swallowed. Wisp's eyes fell on the puddle of blood, and her stomach lurched.

"What is that?" Wisp asked, horrified.

Pitch didn't answer.

"I said: what is that?" Wisp asked with the same gentle yet horrified tone she'd been using. When Pitch didn't answer yet again, Wisp made her own conclusion.

"That's blood, isn't it?"

There was a very long pause.

"Yes," Pitch finally answered.

"Is it _your _blood?" Wisp said with growing dread. She knew the answer before Pitch had time to answer the question.

"No."

"You killed someone, didn't you?" Wisp nearly whispered. She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't _believe it.

"Not yet," Pitch said with malice.

Although Wisp didn't know who _exactly _Pitch nearly killed, she flew off anyways. She _had _to find Nightlight. He was the only person that had any idea what was happening with her. She _had _to.

* * *

MiM rode on his lunar moths towards the spectral boy with a ghastly expression on his face. Once he got closer, he could begin to see his injuries, one consisting of a long cut across his stomach and chest.

No. _No. No! NO! _This _couldn't _behappening! Tsar Lunar wouldn't allow it! Nightlight, MiM's oldest friend and Guardian, would _not _die!

Nightlight's glow was extremely dim and MiM felt a pang in his chest. For one of the first times, he knew fear, and his fear only made Pitch stronger.

With shaking hands, MiM took Nightlight as if he was the most precious thing in the universe. To MiM, he was.

The lunar moths jetted back to MiM's palace as fast as their wings could carry them. MiM assessed Nightlight- other than the cut on his abdomen, nothing too serious, a cut on his face, a few swollen bruises. But what on the moon was he going to do for the large cut?

By the time MiM and an unconscious Nightlight made it back to MiM's palace, the lunar moth's back was smeared with blood. MiM sprinted into his palace as fast as his stout legs would go and into his own bedroom.

It was a dome-like place with a large, soft bed with even softer and warmer sheets. It had several telescopes and a few devices on a side table whirring and puffing. It was surrounded by windows which let in a soft, blue light that seemed to be coming from nowhere except the moon and stars themselves.

MiM quickly sat Nightlight down on the bed and ran off somewhere. When he came back, he had a torn piece of cloth and wrapped it around Nightlight's torso. MiM had never been more confused in his life. He had never healed a person before, unless you counted reviving them and healing fatal injuries along with it-

Wait a minute….

He could revive people with his staff… their fatal wounds would always be healed… so that meant….

MiM tripped while trying to run to the other room.

He needed his staff.

* * *

**That's it for now! Don't be afraid to leave a review!**


End file.
